1. Field of the Invention
A crimping tool for crimping an electrical contact toward engagement with an electrical conductor, including a housing, a pair of crimping dies, a die support arrangement supporting a first one of the crimping dies in a stationary position on said housing, and a displacing mechanism for displacing the other crimping die between open and closed positions relative to the stationary crimping die. The displacing mechanism includes a rotary drive shaft, a crimping arm, and a rotary-to-reciprocatory motion converting mechanism for transforming the rotary motion of the drive shaft to a reciprocatory motion of the crimping arm.
2. Description of Related Art
The state of the art reveals manually controlled crimping tools in the form of crimping pliers-type tools, where in order to press terminals, connectors or contacts onto electrical conductors, the two handles of the tool must be pressed together manually. Repeated use of such a crimping tool is very tiring for the hand of a user, so that in case of continuous use, the user, after several crimping functions, is no longer able to work the crimping pincers.
The object of the present invention therefore is to provide a crimping tool that will make it possible to press cable lugs or cable connectors without getting tired.